Talk:Luke Baker/@comment-3575890-20120619234454
I'm just going to pull this rant I typed up today from my Tumblr, since I'm too lazy to reiterate myself, but these are my hopes for Luke and Becky this season: The more I think about it, the more I want Luke to be gay/bi. He is the only character on the hockey team that I can see bringing some originality to a concept like this just because the dynamic between two twins — one who is gay and the other homophobic — is one we haven’t seen before. I would just really be interested in seeing the fall out of two twins segregated at opposite poles. Especially since it is believed that twins have a natural affinity to sense each other’s thoughts and feelings. If Luke and Becky have a close relationship, and religion is what initially bound them, a dogmatic clash tearing them apart would be profoundly impacting. Actually, I’m just going to put this out here. I would love if Luke developed a crush on Eli, just because it would add more detriment to an already messy situation. I can just imagine what Becky’s reaction would be like — Eli being her mortal nemesis and all. And then there’s the issue of that same external conflict extending to Luke’s relationships with the rest of his family and his hockey team mates, which also holds great promise. can’t you just tell I love angsty plots? Now, I know everyone seems to be banking on Cam being the token gay guy on the team, but to me he’s actually looking to be the least likely. For one, he comes off as the least antagonistic out of all of them. Forgive me if this comes off as a generalization, but don’t closeted homophobes usually have a notoriety for being the most abrasive personalities due to that they are filled with so much self-loathing? It makes sense that they wouldn’t be comfortable with other homosexuals if they’re not yet comfortable with themselves. Yet, I don’t see this sort of temperament with Cam. Maybe I’m wrong, but he strikes me as someone who might not be so uncomfortable with homosexuals, as he just is with the idea of not acclimating to his team mates’ every standard of him, including expectation of him to partake in concordant homophobic practices. In fact, I don’t think Cam is going to be homophobic, period. Just weak-willed. That said, let’s get to the larger part of the picture here: Maya. Cam is obviously going to be in a relationship with her, which might I mention, already has been given special emphasis and exposure. With that in mind, I just don’t understand the purpose of hyping this couple up if it’s doomed from the get-go. Why portray these two them even as star crossed lovers, putting added obstacles in their way, if there’s no plans for this ship to even legitimately sail? What need is there to put a relationship through tests and tribulations that doesn’t stand a chance in hell to begin with? For that matter, why would Cam choose Maya, of all people, to use as a cover for the benefit of his reputation with his team mates, when they are obviously going to disapprove strongly of her and their relationship anyway and that so said relationship will probably be kept off of their radars to begin with? I’ll eat my words if I’m wrong, but it just doesn’t make sense to me. Whereas with Luke it does because: 1) Although he’s supposed to become romantically involved with Jenna at some point, there’s been no foreshadowing of this ship in the promos at all thus far, indicating this is going to be a passer-by. Plus, just taking into account Jenna’s popularity and good looks, the team will likely approve of her, as will Becky who we know Jenna is going to be friends with, meaning Jenna is looking to be the ideal beard for Luke right now. And 2) The homophobic twin factor. I’m thinking there is too much emphasis being put on Becky’s homophobia for it not to be culminating towards some alternative end. Moreover, Luke and Becky can’t fit into this giant cookie cutter forever. They aren’t just walk-on characters created to serve an end and then leave. They are new assets to a regular cast. Once this current set of seniors graduate, they will be part of a set of successors that will have the responsibility of carrying the show the rest of the way. So in that vein of thought, I can’t see the writers not wanting to redeem them at some point, which brings me back to my main premise here. A plot device like this could be an excellent catalyst for bringing forth character development and setting into motion a redemption arc for both of the Baker twins. Luke would need to come to grips with himself and Becky would need to accept her brother. Together, they’d both have to re-assess their values, and beliefs; their convictions of faith and just about everything they’ve ever known in life. So that about wraps up a new entry in my hodgepodge of long ass rants that I never intended for to turn into long-ass rants, but they just sort of did lol. If any of the hockey players are closeted — and I think with the running theme here being homophobia this season, at least one will be — that Luke makes the most sense for the role. We’ll just have to wait and see. to whoever reads all of this.